


Knowledge

by ultrapsychobrat



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-30
Updated: 2010-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrapsychobrat/pseuds/ultrapsychobrat





	Knowledge

If ever one soul knew another,   
I know you.  
I know your dreams, your wishes, those  
secrets you guard so close.  
I know the depth of your despair  
when we fail,   
And the height of your elation when we succeed.  
I know the long, dark nights of your indecision,  
The seeming thoughtlessness of your acts.  
I know the hours you spend alone and in agony,   
And I know the minutes of your triumphs.  
One might say, what there is of you I do not know is   
too little to remark.  
But I say the oceans that divide us are too wide to cross,   
Too deep to swim,  
Too dangerous to venture,  
And yet with all that true, I will always be here,  
And I will always try to keep you safe  
And near me,  
Despite the odds against us,  
I will be there when you need me,   
Be constant in my vigil,  
And always by your side if you will let me.


End file.
